Little Sleepwalker
by sldlovestv18
Summary: Bridgette and Martin Murphy are surprised when their five year old starts to sleepwalk and the have to chase him down before he gets hurt. Simple summary, simple story. R&R


"Hey, everybody down for the night?" Martin asked as Bridgette walked into the room.

"Down for the count, the both of them." She smiled, walking over and crawling into bed.

"Great." He smiled back, giving her a kiss. "Milo go to sleep any better tonight?"

"A little." Bridgette sighed, shifting over in bed and sitting her head on his shoulder. Milo had been having trouble sleeping at night after an accident involving some giant radioactive lobsters at the lake, but things were starting to get better.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Milo is made from tough stuff, he'll get through this, and if he doesn't, I'm pretty sure that the psychologist who saw me when I was a kid is still in practice. I'm sure he'd give us a discount." He said, reaching over and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They both closed their eyes to go to sleep… but then.

 _Pad pad pad pad_

 _"More potatoes, please."_

The eyes opened back up.

"Was that…?"

"Milo? Yeah, I'll go get him." Martin said with a sigh, going and getting out of bed.

"I'll come with you, I want be sure he's okay." She said, joining him. They went and peaked into the hallway, to see Milo sort of meandering down the hallway, muttering nonsense phrases.

"Is he sleepwalking?" Martin asked, walking over his son and checking his eyes. Sure enough, they were closed. "Huh. He's never done that before. Should we wake him up?"

"No, he had such a tough time going to sleep, let's just try to get lead him back to his bed." Bridgette whispered, making her way towards them, but of course murphy's law happened. The floor let out a crack, then another, before breaking around Milo and dropping him down to the first floor, only for the little guy to just sleepwalk away.

"He is really tired." Martin observed, the couple heading towards the stairs.

"He hasn't gotten much sleep the past week." Bridgette shrugged. "At least he can't get out of the house, it'll be easy to catch him."

 _Clunk_

 _CRASH!_

"That was the door, wasn't it?"

"Mhm." They quickened up the speed that they were going down the stairs, and sure enough, the doorknob lay broken on the floor and the had fallen forward. Milo had started to make his way across the yard.

"Milo! Milo!" They whisper-yelled, jogging after their son now. He was five, he'd be easy enough to catch. But murphy's law had something else in mind, as Milo stepped on a skateboard and started to roll away, gradually picking up speed.

"Oh, come on!" Martin huffed, looking up at the sky and swearing eternally.

"Hurry, we need to get to him before he reaches the hill." Bridgette pulled on his arm and they took off into a run. They started to catch up to him, but, well you can pick up the pattern by now, can't you?

"Lampost!" Martin shouted, stopping them in their tracks as the post in front of them tumbled, giving Milo just enough headway to make it to the hill, sending the still sleeping boy whooshing down the hill at full speed, a whole variety of things breaking in his wake. "Boy, murphy's law is extra active tonight."

It was then that Martin spotted a bike parked in the driveway next to them. He quickly hopped on it and started to ride after Milo on it. He could hear Bridgette yelling after him, but he couldn't hear it as he went over the top of the hill and the wind started to whip past his ears. After managing to pass Milo, he tried to stop bike, but the brakes had predictably broken, causing him to just ditch the bike by jumping off it. By the time he got up, he just had barely enough time to snatch Milo off the runaway skateboard before he passed him. He let out a sigh of relief as brought the sleeping Milo close to his chest. He has pretty sure he heard the bike and skateboard crash.

"How are you still asleep, pal?" Martin murmured, looking down at Milo, who had firmly latched himself to his father. "Let's go home." He said, making his way back up the hill, making a mental note to talk to the owners of the bike he destroyed. As soon as he got to the top of the hill, Bridgette scooped up Milo and held him close.

"He's okay." She breathed, looking down the sweet, sleeping face of her child. He looked so peaceful for someone who almost got himself killed on a crazy death ride down a hill on a skateboard.

"Yeah, but that bike and skateboard are totaled." Martin said, brushed a stray hair out of his face.

"Milo is safe and that's all that matters." She said as they started their way back to the house.

"Yeah." Martin nodded, smiling. That really was what mattered.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yeah, this one was a quickie, written in just under two hours, which is unprecedented for me… I type slow, sue me. But yeah. Little Milo getting himself in big trouble with a little sleepwalking. Leave a review or something, I dunno.**


End file.
